O que se deve dizer para uma mulher com TPM
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Continuação de: TPM e suas 4 fases reviews?


* * *

**O que se deve dizer para uma mulher com TPM**

* * *

Galerinha,sim,está é a continuação de: **TPM e suas 4 fases com: Sasuke e Sakura xD**

rsrsrs,eu nem ia fazer sabe o.o  
Mais sei lá,me passou pela cabeça essa idéia tosca,e minha amiga ainda dá corda O.O!

E também teve um tiozinho aqui do FFnet,que me deu uma inspiração danada o.o

Então..créditos ah: Miseno-san! /o/

..e esse daqui é _só_ um especial tá?

Legenda !

_- Narração..no caso é o Sasuke \õ/!_

**- ação do personagem °o° -**

**Alguem: **_-_fala do personagem

**boa leitura (x**

_Cara..tipo assim...sou eu de novo -.-! Aff, o que um necessitado por dinheiro para um jogo de domingo não faz? ¬¬ _

_Deixa isso um pouco de lado,e agora eu vou "aconselhar" o que você PODE e o que você NÃO PODE dizer para tua namorada..._

_Você, todo cansado, passou maior trampo no trabalho..voltando pra casa...NUNCA faça uma burrada dessas...pode ser mais perigoso do que tu imagina ¬¬_

**Sasuke: -chega do trabalho- **Sakura**.**..o que tem 'pro' jantar?

_NUNCA, eu vou repetir sabe..precaução -.- . NUNCA! Chegue, em casa, com a tua namorada na TPM e pergunte a ela o que tem para o jantar...isso é perigoso, sabe porque? Ela pode te responder,seca e ainda mau humorada -.-_

**Sakura: **O que tem 'pro' jantar!? Você disse O QUE TEM PRO JANTAR?! Tanta gente passando fome, tanto NECESSITADO lascado na rua,vê se algum deles CHEGA na porra da casa e pergunta que diabos TEM PARA O JANTAR! VOCÊ nunca chega em casa e diz para mim e fala se eu 'tô' bonita, ou seu eu 'tô' GORDA! VOCÊ NUNCA FALA NADA A NÃO SER COMIDA Ò.Ó, VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ MESMO! SEU EGOCÊNTRICO DOS INFERNOS! NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! EU TE ODEIO Ò.Ó **-sai de casa chutando as latas te lixo do caminho, o cachorro de estimação da vizinha e gritando chingamentos de 3º graus com os velhinhos-**_(N/T: Eita deu dó dele o.o)_

**Sasuke: **o.o'

_O mais seguro seria esta escolha observem bem a mudança..._

**Sasuke:  -chega do trabalho-** **-vai na cozinha-** - Amor,posso te ajudar com o jantar? Não quero minha Deusa cansada n.n

**Sakura: **Nyaah, que lindo Sasuke-kun n;;n! Claro que pode meu amor,me faria um grande favor °.°

**Sasuke: **n.n **-colocando avental-**

**#para a fita na hora que ele coloca o avental# **_Ninguém precisa ver essa cena è.e..mais...errr..viu só como a situação muda TOTALMENTE de rumo? -.- ... agora para ser seguríssimo..._

**Sasuke: ****-chega em casa do trabalho de novo ¬¬-** - Amor! Princesa! raio de sol da minha vida _(n.n, sarcasmo? que isso...:P)_ coloca sua melhor roupa minha Deusa!

**Sakura: **Oxe?! Porque? O.O

**Sasuke: **Vamos jantar naquele restaurante que você gosta 8D

**Sakura: **Ahhhhhhhh!! Tá Falando Sério meu bem? **-pula em cima dele,e o enche de beijinhos-**

_E cada vez vai melhorando mais...sacas? Agora se você quiser ficar mais ULTRA-SEGURO..._

**Sasuke: ** Aqui, amor come esse chocolate n.n

**Sakura: ** Ahh!! Amoor °-°!! Obrigada meu anjo **-com coraçõezinhos em volta,pega o chocolate-** a próposito amor, eu to com aquela langerir..sabe n.n

**Sakura: -leve hemorragia nasal-** sei n/n

_Tá tá, a partir_ _daqui quem aproveita sou eu è.é!_

_E viram só? Isso é que é segurança 8D  
_

_agora vamos para a próxima._

* * *

_É CLARO que você tem que levar a sua namorada para passear..porque se não já sabe né? Vai vir aquele 'discursinho' que todo cara ADORA ouvir ¬¬_

_daí,ela se arruma, toda e tal...uma pergunta que você NUNCA pode fazer quando ela termina de se vestir pois saiba..é perigoso de mais..._

**Sakura: -sai do quarto vestindo uma blusinha de top marrom,uma mini-saia e botas até o joelho-**

**Sasuke:** Você vai vestindo _isso_?

_Pergunta fatal .-._

**Sakura: **O que foi!? O que tem de errado!? Foi a roupa é? O que tem contra marrom? Heim? Heim? Heim? Já sei..aquela vaca oferecida do seu trabalho também usa marrom né!? E você cansou de ver marrom nela,e não quer ver em mim! Diz Sasuke...eu sei que é isso ò.o! Diga se você for macho!

**Sasuke: **o.o

**Sakura: ** DIZ LOGO PORRA! Ò.Ó

**Sasuke:** Sakura eu.. não

**Sakura: ** PARA DE FALAR QUE ESSA SUA VOZ TÁ ME IRRITANDO Ò.Ó! **-sai puta da vida chutando tudo em frente-**

**Sasuke: **'-'

_O mais correto,e seguro,seria assim..._

**Sasuke: ****-abraça ela-** Nossa,amor,como você fica bem de marrom!

**Sakura: **Aiin Sasuke-kun, você é um amor sabia? n/n!

_E como poderia ser para ficar mais seguríssimo ainda.._

**Sasuke:** Uau! Sakura cê tá uma gata! Amor! Agora tu arrasou viu?

**Sakura: ****-sorrindo abobada-** que bom que você gostou meu amor n.n! Vamos?

_E para ficar ultra-seguro °o°!_

**Sasuke: **Claro amor! Mais antes...aqui óh, toma esse chocolate n.n

**Sakura: **Ahhh!! Obrigada meu anjinho °.°!! **-pulando feliz da vida-** a e mais tarde..a gente bem que podia..**-sorri maliciosa-**

**Sasuke: **Humm danadinha..**- sorri mais malicioso ainda,indo com ela para o restaurante-**

_hoje eu me dou bem è.e ..err o.o..voltando próxima.._

* * *

_Um dia ai,qualquer,você chega em casa,e vê! Ela sentada no sofá e com um PRATO ENORME de LASANHA 4 QUEIJOS agora,você NUNCA pergunte isso.._

**Sasuke:** Será que você devia comer isso?

**Sakura: ****-fuzila ele com o olha è-é –** não fala comigo ò.o! **-pega um jarro qualquer da mesinha de centro e taca com tudo na cabeça dele-**

**Sasuke: **x.x **-semi-morto no chão da sala-**

**#para a fita e volta# **_x.x! Viram que trágedia? ¬¬ pois é...porque não foi com vocês,e quem sente a dor sou eu porra Ò.ó!_

_Agora...para, "melhorar" a situação_

**Sasuke:** Sabe, ainda tem bastante maçã n.n

**Sakura:** Sério amor? Eu não achei ç.ç **-faz carinha de choro-** pega lá para mim? °.°

**Sasuke: **claro n.n

_e para ser seguríssimo ainda..._

**Sasuke:** Quer um copo de vinho pra acompanhar amor? Aquele vinho que você gosta?

**Sakura:** amor! Como você adivinhou? n.n! Eu quero sim!

_E é claro...não esqueça..._

**Sasuke: **Aqui, come esse chocolate também amor n.n

**Sakura:** Ahh! Amor, que lindo, você é tão prestativo °.°!! Como prémio de noite eu faço tudo o que você quiser meu doninho **-sorri maliciosa-** (_N/T: o que um chocolate não faz o.o_)

_Ainda bem que meu estoque de chocolate tá reabastecido è.e_

_cof cof # tosses# disfarça e.e!_

* * *

_Cara..você chega cansado do trabalho,e vê ela deitada ali no sofa com o controle-remoto na mão assistindo novela mexicana u.u! Se você vê essa cena..NUNCA faça isso.._

**Sasuke:** O que você fez o dia todo? **-diz fechando a porta-**

**Sakura: ****-levanta aos pulo do sofá-** O que eu fiz!? Você ainda pergunta o que eu fiz?! Para você não basta eu ter que limpar,passar,tirar pó,fazer o caralho a quatro para deixar essa casa arrumada e você ainda pergunta o que eu fiz!? **-desliga a televisão-** aposto que aquela sua _amiguinha_ aquela vadia lá que eu esqueci agora a porra do nome,ela não passa,lava,faz comida enfim..ela NÃO se cansa né!? Por isso que você fica comigo?! Por capricho para lavar suas cuecas!? E ficar de safadezas!? Quer saber..CANSEI de ser tua escrava..pra mim CHEGA! **-sai de casa-** AMANHÃ EU VOLTO PRA BUSCAR MINHAS COISAS! **-grita lá de fora-**

**Sasuke: ** o.o!

_Escândalo não? Para uma 'simples' pergunta não? ¬¬_

_O mais seguro e sensato seria..._

**Sasuke:** **-chegando do trabalho vê ela deitada no sofá-** **-senta na 'brecha' do sofá acariciando os cabelos da rosada-** Espero que você não tenha trabalhado demais hoje amor.

**Sakura: **só um pouquinho amor n.n.

_Mais seguro ainda..._

**Sasuke: **Quer uma massagem?

**Sakura: **Eu quero amor n/n'! Por favor.

**Sasuke: ****-fazendo massagem nela-**

_Seguríssimo.._

**Sasuke:** Sabia que eu adoro quando você usa esse robe!

**Sakura:** Você acha mesmo Sasuke? °.°! Que lindo n.n

_E ...não se esqueça NUNCA!_

**Sasuke: **E sabe o que daria certinho agora?

**Sakura: **não, oque? o.o

**Sasuke: -tira chocolate da sacola- -dá pra ela-** Te amo minha flor n.n

**Sakura: **Ahhh!! Que liiiiiiindo amoor °/°!! **-puxa ele pra tomar um banho a _dois-_**_(N/T: você entenderam e.e)_

_Bom..conselho dado ¬¬!_

_Agora eu vou indo aproveitar um pouco né n.n...e Rukia eu quero meu pagamento ò.ó!_

**O****wari.**

_**Siauhdisuadiusa...só te pago se tiver reviews è.e (chantagem...)**_

_**Gente...olha aqui..a autora baka de novo atentando vocês -.-!**_

_**Sim,essa é uma continuação da outra fic rsrsrs...e ai o que acharam? \õ/**_

_**Review please..elas me incentivam a escrever mais xD**_

_**E obrigada pelas reviews da outra fic..adorei °.° e também agradecer novamente ao **_**Miseno-san**_** ele tá me incentivando meu lado cômico o.o''.. senti-me motivada n.n!**_

_**Obrigada tio \õ/**_

_**E gente..até a próxima õ/**_

_**B e S i T o S **_

_**e inté õ/  
**_


End file.
